


【Fanvid】空城 Ghost Towns

by Eusta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Eusta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>偶然听到Radical Face的《Ghost Towns》这首歌，觉得很贴盾冬就剪了个MV。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Fanvid】空城 Ghost Towns

**Author's Note:**

> 特别鸣谢Angela。

[Youtube链接](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQixT5qDjQ4/)

[b站弹幕版链接](http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1888674/)


End file.
